1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to time-of-flight (TOF) distance measurement devices and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
As one type of distance detection technology, there exists a TOF system including a three-dimensional distance sensor that measures the flight time of light emitted from a light-emitting device and reflected from a target to a light-receiving device. The distance of the target relative to the emitter/receiver may be calculated based on the time of flight and known properties related to the speed of light.